Changes
by xRheinx
Summary: Sometimes a lot of people are afraid of changes, but what will you do if your whole personality changed completely, my first attempt to write a Powerpuff Girls Z Story. BTW,this is my second fan story, I hope you enjoy reading.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, all I own is my pet parrot and my personal stuff. Plus, I don't know what happened at the end of PPGZ, so pardon my mistakes, and I will slightly change some character personalities as well, so please enjoy reading and as usual, R & R!

* * *

Chapter 1: Momoko: "I'm acting as if I'm not myself anymore!!"

* * *

_7am in the morning, Monday _

_The city is now safe and sound, now that Him has been put to sleep yet again._

_But what's this? Oh… Its Momoko, getting ready for school as usual, as you have known, Momoko is the leader, or proclaims herself as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z, but it looks like Momoko isn't acting like herself right now…_

* * *

Momoko's POV:

* * *

As everyday starts, I wake up every 7am to get myself ready for school and of course the my alarm clock rang just in time, sighing, I lazily turned my clock off and I stand up from my bed and walked in front of the mirror with a hairbrush at my hand, I gently sat on the chair near my desk and started to brush my hair, yep, this is what a normal girl does when she goes to school.

Then after I brushed my hair I stand up and went into my closet, where my clothes are neatly hung and folded, I took out my usual clothes, a mini skirt and a pink t-shirt, and closed my closet, as I put my clothes on my bed and went to the bathroom, after 15 minutes I finally got out of the shower.

I bathed and brushed myself of course, I walked out of the bathroom and walked to my bed, picking up my clothes and as I started to dress myself, as I heard my mom calling me for breakfast, I said "Okay!" and I walked to my desk, took my bag and walked to the door.

I gently opened it and then walked out of my room only to shut my door gently, as I ran my way down to the living room and tossed my bag to the couch, and walked to the table where the food was neatly served, where Kuriko, My Mom and Dad are now sitting, I went to the vacant chair and sat there.

And we all said "Itadekimasu!" in unison, and after that we ate quietly, when Kuriko broke up the silence, "Mom, Dad! Will the Powerpuff Girls Z still protect us from harm even though their jobs are finished?" Kuriko said innocently, while Mom and Dad, nodded and patted Kuriko's head at the same time.

I just sighed, after all being a Powerpuff Girl is rather hard, at least get a break since we already putted Him into a rather deep slumber after all, after a few minutes of eating quietly, I thanked them for the wonderful breakfast and I gently took my plate and cup.

I gently placed the plates and cups on the kitchen sink and went to the living room, where I saw Dad and Kuriko getting their stuffs and are getting ready to leave as well, I gently took my bag from where it sat, and went to the door where Kuriko was now calling me.

Me, Kuriko and Dad are now standing near the door as we all said our "Goodbyes" to one another and to Mom as well, as well all got out of the house, and walked are way to our separate roads, Me and Kuriko walked to school, while Dad took the train to go to work, after 10 minutes of walking and chatting about the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Well as you can see, Kuriko and I are a sentai fanatic, anyways back to where we where, Kuriko ran and told me a "See you later onee-chan!" and went to the school gates greeting her friends along the way, while I just preferred to walk my way to school, pondering over what I should do.

And when a sudden thought hitted me as I looked down, 'Wait… Why am I acting as if I'm not myself? I've been quiet the whole morning, what's going on with me anyways? I shouldn't actually be so silent…" I sighed as I looked up again only to be surprised by a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

I was slightly shocked, as I heard the person behind me giggle, I heard it, that giggling was cute and rather nice to listen to, "Hnn… Who are you?" I quietly asked, and I heard "it" giggle again, "Momoko-san, its me Miyako." as I felt the pair of arms slide off my neck and I turned to see Miyako smiling at me.

The usual cute smile of hers that it made me blush a little, I gently coughed, and turned away from Miyako, I didn't want her to see the flushed expression that was now showing on my cheeks, its rather embarrassing if you ask me, because she might get the wrong idea…

''Wait!! Why am I thinking of that…?" I coughed again to erase all the train of thoughts that was supposed to be coming, and turned back to Miyako, only to see a confused look on her face, "Are you alright, Momoko-san?" she ask softly yet curiously, while I just nodded.

"I think we should get going, or we'll be late for our class…" I said so that she wouldn't try to ask something again, as I turned away and walk to the school gate, where Kaoru was already standing waving and calling us to hurry up, while Miyako just stood there, still standing.

Miyako gently sighed and followed me as Me, Miyako and Kaoru now walk our way to the school building, with kaoru breaking the silence, saying something about how cool wrestling is and how strong she felt very time she sees her father fighting so well, while I said, "You sure are proud of your dad, ne?" while Kaoru nodded.

"And now Papa is going to fight again, next week!! I wanna see how hard his muscles are now!!" Kaoru said as she punched through the air, a grin on her face, she sure is excited about it, "I hope your father wins, Kaoru-san." Miyako said while giggling as she watched Kaoru excitedly jumped up and down.

"Yah!! I can't wait to see Papa fight!!" Kaoru said excitedly and ran to the school doors, where Kaoru walked to her locker, as me and Miyako ran too, taking of our shoes and putting a new set of shoes, and walking to our usual classroom, well the three of us are classmates because of our powers, pretty interesting, ne?

When suddenly a large group of boys crowded our way holding love letters, flowers and chocolates asking a helpless Miyako as they got close to her, pleading to date them, while me and Kaoru just watched them from a far, with sweatdrop's visible on our foreheads.

While Miyako turned them down, she couldn't possibly date them, well the reason is simple, because she's still waiting for Taakaki-san to notice her, and I know it pained Miyako to see the person she loves deeply pained, alone and trying hard to surpass the sickness that took over him.

Well right now, Taakaki-san's condition turned out to worsen, mainly because he was exposed too much in the sunlight at morning and was extremely out in the cold at night, which made his condition even worse than before, mainly because he was turned into a werewolf by Him.

I suddenly noticed Kaoru sighing, and suddenly yelled at Miyako, "**Still aint done yet?"** Kaoru said slightly annoyed, Miyako and the group of boys heard it, then the group of boys looked at me and Kaoru and back to Miyako, while Miyako just gave a sad smile, and then looked at Kaoru only to nod at her.

Kaoru sighed yet again and asked me that she'll go on first while I replied with a nod, as she started to walk of, I wouldn't dare leave a friend in this situation anyways, so I decided to wait patiently for this to end, as I stood there, near a window, that thankfully the cooled air went inside and cooled me down.

Thankfully after a few minutes of waiting the crowd of boys had finally left, only to see a gloomy looking Miyako standing with her head bowed down, I gently tapped her shoulder with my right hand, which she suddenly looked up at me, I could see in her eyes, she doesn't want to hurt anyone that's why she looks a little gloomy.

I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back at me, even though I didn't said anything, I think she understood what I was trying to show her, "Well then, shall we go to the classroom, Momoko-san?" she said happily her eyes glistening, her lips curved in to a cute smile.

I smiled back and nodded a little, as I took my hand off her shoulder she suddenly took it with her left hand, caressing it a little which caused me to blush slightly, I know Miyako is a sweet, beautiful, and friendly girl, yes, its true, so that's why a lot of boys had a crush on her.

I saw that Miyako was looking at both of our hands as she clasped it with her finger, softly yet firmly, which made me gasp a little with slight contact, I turned around a little embarrassed, this was the first time that a girl hold hands with me a little longer.

I tried to stop the blood that was rushing to my cheeks, but only to fail at the attempt, while I heard Miyako giggle, using my left hand I scratched the back of my head, and looked at Miyako with a sheepish smile on my face, but the pink tint on my cheek never left, which made Miyako smile warmly even more.

"Momoko-san sure looks so cute when blushing…" Miyako said softly, when I felt her face getting closer to mine, only to stop inches away, when I suddenly caught her staring right into my eyes, those blue glistening pools, sparking neatly and warmly, making me blush even more as I turned my head away from her.

"W-Well… I think we should get going now, the classes is about to start after all…" I shyly said my head still turned around so she couldn't see me blush even more, once she held my hand tightly, "Yah lets go then." She said, as I turned my head back and we started to walk, not to mention that we're still holding hands.

I tried to pull my hand away from Miyako's gasp, but she held it to firmly, she looked at me and smiled, I just sighed and walked side by side with her as we reach our classroom where Kaoru was watching for us, waving at us, as we waved back to her, Kaoru saw that me and Miyako are holding hands which made Kaoru smirk.

Out of embarrassment I pulled my hands a little to hard so that Miyako would let it go, I wasn't used to holding hands with anyone and I mean anyone Miyako just smiled and tapped my hand, telling me to relax, as she walked to her desk putting her bag on her chair as she went to Kaoru and talked about something.

While I was left standing in the entrance of the classroom, sighing, I walked my way to my desk; Miyako and me are desk mates so we aren't far from each other, putting my bag on the chair, and taking out my notebooks before joining Kaoru and Miyako at their conversation.

As we talked about what we were going to do and what we don't want to do, I suddenly realized that, I'm so calm, I didn't even chased the boys that were pursuing Miyako to date her, now that I think of it… **What's wrong with me? Am I sick or just plainly dreaming?** , Shock could be clearly seen on my face as I realized it.

Miyako and Kaoru stopped for a moment only to tell me if I was alright or if I need to go to the nurse's office, I just simply shook my head and walk to my chair, with a lot of thoughts on my head, how could I even be alright? Am I sick or am I just suffering another "Personality Change?"

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my new fanfiction, I got this idea when I was writing my first fanfiction, A Blossomed Love I was rather inspired to make a second story that's why I wrote this, a hint of personality change as I said, and a little OCC or whatever you call it, like I said am planning to do a pairing that isn't really well notice so I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please Read & Review, I hope you enjoy your day as well, See ya!!

- Rein M.

* * *


End file.
